


KING OF GAMES

by smallcatwizard



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Crack Fic, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, fight me endeavour, takes place in an alternate future of yugioh, you don't need to know yugioh to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallcatwizard/pseuds/smallcatwizard
Summary: Hisashi Midoriya left a vast collection of children's trading cards for Izuku to play with. It just so happens that Izuku's quirk can also bring trading cards to life.OrIzuku has a quirk, but nothing really changes in the grand scheme of things.Drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

“The good news, Mrs. Midoriya, is that your son is indeed not quirkless.” The doctor began as he showed the x-ray of Izuku’s foot. He ignored the adorable enthusiastic cheer from the boy as he watched the mother’s face for any reaction.

“And the bad news?” Inko asked hesitantly, refusing to join in on the preemptive cheer with her son until everything was laid bare.

“Oh, there isn’t really any. It’s just good news. I guess the only downside is waiting for Izuku to find out what it is”

Said boy’s cheering increased by several decibels as he fantasized about awesome quirks and wouldn’t it be nice if he has one like Kacchan’s or All Might’s?

 

* * *

Inko had been cleaning the closet when she came upon a large box that once belonged to her husband before he passed away when Izuku was still an infant. She opens it up and fondly ran her hands over the binders and tin boxes inside before calling her son over.

The preschooler plopped next to his mother, giving up on figuring out what his quirk was for the day. “What’s this, mom?”

She slid the large cardboard box over to Izuku, “They used to be your father’s! These were his most important treasures as a boy and wanted to give them to you when you were all grown up!”

Her son cracks open one of the black binders and flips through the plastic pages full of beautifully illustrated cards. “What _are_ they?”

Izuku looked up to see his mother’s beaming smile. “Duel Monsters! They were very popular back in the day. Come, I’ll teach you how to play”

 

* * *

“Kacchan! I challenge you to a duel!”

“Screw you!” The blonde exclaimed, nudging the other boy away from him as they left pre-school. “I don’t have a deck!” 

That didn’t deter him as he continued smiling stupidly at him, “Maybe you don’t. But I bet your dad does!”

Kacchan scrunches his face at the prospect of getting his butt handed to him for the umpteenth time, unused to the out-of-date trading card game his friend is so enamoured with. “No way!”

Izuku falters for just a moment before picking himself up. “Well maybe I can duel your dad!”

He groaned as Izuku grabs his hand and drags him the rest of the way, eager to challenge a possible new playmate to a duel of wits and monsters.

* * *

It turns out that his dad did have a deck of his own.

Several decks.

Just like Izuku.

Friday nights are now officially Duel Nights.

* * *

If there was one thing Kacchan knew, it would be to never mess with Izuku’s cards. He wasn’t stupid enough to toy with the only thing that Izuku had to his father.

As he met up with Izuku after school when he finished cleaning duty that day, he was greeted with a group of bullies sneering at his longtime friend.

Izuku began sniffling when the bully stomped a, from what Kaachan could tell, dragon card into the ground. 

“You’re so stupid if you don’t know what your quirk is! Maybe you’re just lying,” a nasally voice jeered.

Kacchan was just about to saunter on over and show them hell when Izuku began picking up his scattered deck. The moment when his hand touched the first card, a figure materialized behind him.

A red figure of a man appeared behind him, stumbling about and looking very unreliable.

“Aitsu?” Izuku squeaked.

The red man, Aitsu, snaps to attention and bounces over to the bullies. It was sadly a rather pitiful but memorable discovery of Izuku’s quirk as Aitsu committed itself to weakly slapping the boys until they promised to never tease Izuku again.

* * *

Another bully tries their luck at harassing Izuku.

They somehow managed to get their hands on one the cards. Their plan was to shred the card and leave it scattered all over his desk for the boy to find.

Kacchan catches them in the act and kicks their collective butts with more fervour than necessary.

Fluffal Mouse is actually his, not Izuku’s, and also his favourite card. 

* * *

Apparently there’s a whole fanbase for Duel Monsters nearby that still exists and there’s a get-together happening next Saturday.

Mr. Bakugou cheerfully agrees to chaperone them while Mrs. Bakugou skillfully dodges the invitation to go with an excuse that she’s having a girl day with Mrs. Midoriya at the same time.

* * *

All these old men and women _adore_ Deku.

They fawned over his quirk as he brought their beloved cards to life.

Apparently there was a company that created elaborate fanciful dueling platforms that incorporated holograms and 4d technology a long while ago.

However the CEO of Kaiba corporation passed away due to an accident while visiting outer space, leaving his younger elementary school brother to take over the business.

Due to the high cost and maintenance of the duel disks, people gradually lost interest in duel monsters- so the new CEO switched their main focus from Duel Monsters to Capsule Monsters which is still popular today with their monthly limited edition pro-heroes collection.

The owners of the now rare working duel disks graciously let other people borrow them for a game or two- but it’s still incomparable to actually being able to touch the creatures created by Izuku’s quirk.

Downside is that Izuku wouldn’t able to use his quirk to duel them. He’d slaughter his opponents both figuratively and literally; holograms are incorporeal after all.

* * *

Duel Nights are cancelled indefinitely.

Duel Days is a thing now.

* * *

Yagi Toshinori stiffened when one of the screens showed the Zero-Point robot about to crush a fallen student. He was about to rush out with some of the other faculty members that quickly assembled themselves to address the emergency when Present Mic called them back over.

On screen they could see a green haired teenager bravely standing up against the robot.

He pulled out a brown card that seemed vaguely familiar to the heroes.

_“I summon Amazoness Swordswoman in attack mode!”_

A giant woman appeared above the girl with muscles taut and rippling in anticipation

_“With her special effect, any damage you throw at me will be dealt back to you- saving me and my newly acquired friend from certain total destruction!”_

The massive robot was promptly diced into fine julienne slices by the intimidating woman, said woman appearing unaffected by the boy’s awful cheesy demeanor.

* * *

The class begins panicking when villains have infiltrated the school as the realization hits.

Izuku panics and calls out to the villains, "Wait!"

Weird dome guy with the black portal quirk stops and the lanky one with the hands seemed irritated. Still, tall and lanky decided to humour him for a moment. "What? We're busy about to wreck a bunch of high schoolers if you haven't noticed."

"How would you like it if I read your fortune? For _free?_ "

He takes a moment to consider and shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

Izuku shuffles his deck and pulls out a card. "Oh no. That's bad"

"Excuse you?"

"I see great misfortune in your immediate future BECAUSE I SUMMON THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE"

A small “oh fuck” came from one of the forgettable villains when three kaijuu sized dragons materialized above the green haired boy and started to charge for an attack that would surely mess them up.

* * *

Sensei half-listened to Tomura rant on and on about the failed surprise attack on UA with heavy emphasis about the terrible luck that All Might not even being there in the first place.

“Not to mention this kid with a godmod quirk! He summons three silver dragons with some children’s trading cards and threw my army of villains out of position! I call hacks!”

What

“Would you repeat that again?”

“I call hacks?”

“No, the thing about the dragons. What were they called?”

“I don’t know. Blue dragon eyes or something”

Oh.

_Oh._

That’s where Kaiba’s cards went.

Hopefully Izuku doesn’t know about the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Or god forbid even owns that viciously evil girl deck some otaku punk developed back when Duel Monsters were still popular in his prime.

He still remembers getting his ass handed to him when the girls kept up with their infinite barrage of attacks and he couldn’t do a damn thing.

The first thing he did when his quirk manifested was to find that sonuvabitch and slam dunk his whole waifu figurine collection into a pot of boiling acid spit with the quirk he stole.

It was great.

* * *

“This is great!” Izuku cried, sifting through Kacchan’s new and improved deck.

Kacchan violently chewed on a pixie stick as he _ooh’d_ and _ahh’d_ at every card.

“This is a really powerful deck, Kacchan! I didn’t even know that some of these cards existed!”

“My dad told me about a duel he saw on TV as a kid. Some guy couldn’t even defend himself because the opponent’s monster cards would just attack him, go to the graveyard- then special summoned back to the field and attack him again. So I’ve been on the look-out for them ever since.” Kacchan shrugged, holding his blush back from the sheer unadulterated adoration Deku is exhibiting.

“Oh man, that sounds intense. I wouldn’t want that if I were him. Getting my ass handed to me by a bunch of anime girls on tv would be so embarrassing.”

* * *

Sometimes Izuku stops by the principal’s office after school and none of the students knows why.

Kaminari proposes that they stay and hide from the janitors so they can listen in on what’s going on.

What actually happens is that although they tried to be stealthy, as soon as Izuku’s anguished cries could be heard-

Uraraka kicks open the door with fists raised, while the others follow in soon after.

Principal Nedzu and Izuku are playing Duel Monsters, both sporting strange armguards with holographic monsters hovering in the room.

Nedzu is a self-proclaimed avid Duelist and is tearing Izuku apart with brown furballs known as Kuribohs.

* * *

One time and one time only, Mineta tried to take advantage of Izuku’s quirk.

What resulted from it is a furious Dark Magician Girl kicking and screaming death threats at a locked broom closet with Mineta inside.

From that day forward, Mineta became a lot more respectful to the opposite gender with a huge dose of underlying fear.

* * *

They’re deciding what their hero names would be before heading off to their co-op apprenticeship program with the pros.

Kacchan grinds his teeth as his carefully selected name for himself was rejected by Midnight.

It is Izuku’s turn and he’s up at the front with a shit-eating grin plastered all over his face.

“I’ve decided that my hero name will be-”

He flips the large cardstock over.

“Decku!”

Iida, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Mina are cheering loudly while the rest of the class are either clapping enthusiastically or suffering just like he was.

* * *

There’s a reason why Izuku never openly used his quirk to summon this particular card.

“Breathing the same air as you is giving me a headache”

Under normal circumstances, Izuku would never dream of bringing this card to life.

“Is that all you got? Even the Scapegoats have better insults, and they can’t even talk”

But desperate times calls for desperate measures when crossing paths with pro hero number two, Endeavor.

“Whatever, dweeb”

Honestly this card was savage as hell.

_“YOU’RE A **SECOND-RATE** HERO, WITH A **FOURTH-RATE** QUIRK”_

Todoroki is trying not to grin as the monster threw shade after shade at the angry flame hero. Before this, he didn’t believe someone could explode into pieces from sheer fury but evidence suggests otherwise as Endeavor is engulfed in flames that’s beginning to turn blue.

Izuku giggles to himself when the hero howls bloody murder as said monster laughs obnoxiously.

Both students know Endeavor is ignorant, his threats fell on deaf ears when all of them won’t affect Kaibaman in the slightest.

* * *

Mina grabs Izuku’s attention as he’s coming back up from the kitchen for a glass of water.

“Hey, Decku- you got a minute?”

“Ya, what’s up? Did you need help with your homework?”

She pulls him in close and whispers to him conspiratorially, “I heard a really creepy noise from Bakugou’s room. You know what that’s about?”

He take a long gulp of water as he contemplated on what to tell her. In the end he decides that he would because he’s practically the agent of chaos with this bullshit quirk.

No one can stop him.

“He’s playing with his favourite trading card”

Her eyebrows shot up comically, “really? Is it a badass card?”

“Maybe”

“Is it a dragon?”

“Perhaps”

“... Is it cute?”

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

Mina took this as her cue and left Izuku in the dust. She rounded the corner and skidded to a stop in front of Bakugou’s room. If she concentrated, she could still hear smothered giggles behind the door and promptly body slammed it open.

Miraculously the door stayed intact and perfectly fine.

She stood in the doorway, eyes blown wide open. Bakugou returned the look with one of his own.

There in his lap was a beautiful winged teal hamster holding a delicate little donut in its tiny paws. The hamster squeaked at the new surprise visitor and squeaked even more when Bakugou unceremoniously tried to hide it under the covers.

“Oh my god”

“Oh my shit” Bakugou winced, hoping that she would be nice and keep it under wraps.

“OH. MY GOD.” Mina stuck her head back into the hallway and beckoned a convenient passerby to share her new discovery with.

“KIRISHIMA, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!”


	2. Chapter 2

The first stage of the sports festival was a joke.  
As soon as the first round began with students shooting off from the starting line-

Midoriya Izuku pulls out a three-headed lightning dragon nearly the size of the stadium they were in out of nowhere and it plucks the teenage boy from the ground and drops him right after the finish line.

The audience goes wild as the contestants screamed with indignation.

Thankfully the judges did not accept the victory and had everyone start over again, this time with Izuku sporting a large red card on his chest clearly prohibiting him from doing anymore dick moves.

* * *

The second dick move came from the last stretch of the race.

Todoroki and Bakugou darted across the minefield, skillfully dodging the hotspots and unclear of whom would reach the end.

Midoriya, the troublemaker, seemed to know that he wouldn’t make it to the end first.

But he played it safe-

by opening up a black hole that sucked up every single mine.

He took advantage of the situation by having a giant metal sheet he picked up from somewhere like a vagabond and had it positioned behind him. As soon as a mine hit him from behind- the force of the blow launched him towards the hole and deactivating it as soon as he was close enough.

During his trip across the field, he smashed into Todoroki

Both of them tied for first place with Bakugou swearing up a storm as a close second. 

_“Isn’t that card fucking banned?”_

* * *

“It’s okay guys, I’ve got the perfect defense in case anyone passes through Tokoyami’s amazing quirk!”

Tokoyami raised an eyebrow at that, prompting Izuku to elaborate.

Izuku responds by pulling out a card named Gokipon with the most adorable bug thing illustration he’s ever seen.

“You see, people are really scared of cockroaches…”

* * *

Izuku screams like a little girl as Tsuyu Asui’s tongue darts out and grabs onto Gokipon.

The cockroach monster quivered in fear and popped itself out of existence.

Tokoyami assumes it’s because of her frog tongue squeezing too hard instead of seeing it as an attempt to cronch.

* * *

Iida catches Izuku leaving the school campus early that morning, the latter on his way to the weekly Duel Days established by the Duel Monsters of Musutafu association (DMM for short)

"Midoriya-kun! I have collected enough cards to make a deck! I want to deepen our friendship if you would allow me!" He waved his cards around to emphasize

"Sure, let's do it. Do you want to come with me? We can borrow someone's duel disks to make it more fun" 

The taller boy shook his head, " While the offer is tempting- I am a novice! I would like to gain more experience first!'

Izuku nodded in understanding as Iida began posing dramatically.

"MIDORIYA-KUN. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!"

He takes in a sharp breath, "Iida... Never do that ever again"

"Am I doing it wrong? The others said this is how duelists back in the day challenged each other"

Izuku aimed a dirty look at a nearby bush when Mina and Sero snickered too loudly, betraying their location.

* * *

What a lovely day to hang out with friends and do some fun shopping, Izuku thought as a man sat down next to him where he rested

Nothing can ruin it at all!

“Sup,” the man said. “Wanna see something cool?”

* * *

_Wanna see something cool, my ass!_

Izuku scowled as he mentally recounted the stranger pulling his hand out of his pocket only for the clammy hand rest behind Izuku’s head, threatening to turn him into dust of the spot if he didn’t come with him.

A burly villain searches through Izuku’s pockets and pulls out the Duel Monsters deck.

“You’re lucky Sensei wants to meet you in person. Otherwise I would’ve killed you the moment your hands were tied.” The man who introduced himself as Shigaraki Tomura snarls as he left the room with the lackey following close behind, Izuku’s deck in hand.

The teen sighs, surveying the dingy room he’s been brought to. He assumes that it’s a break room of sorts with the gloomy atmosphere and the worn looking table with an electric kettle.

He supposes he’s thirsty enough and the villains weren’t that stupid to leave poisoned water if this Sensei guy to see him that badly. He begins wriggling his way towards the table in his worm-like state where a flash of blue catches his attention from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Civilians start crowding around a decrepit warehouse, wondering what sort of wild party is being held inside. There’s too much screaming happening, maybe there’s a private concert happening? Why didn’t anyone tell them? They loved concerts!

Meanwhile the hideout is being destroyed from within as swarms of villains are running for their dear lives.

Unholy cackling rose above their screams as a large pink-headed bear tore through them like water with a teen riding on top of it with manic glee.

 _“HOW DID HE GET A FUCKING **BEWEAR?** "_ Shigaraki shrieked only to be swatted into a table by the rampaging pokemon.

Dabi sneaks out of the window on the second floor and landed in a private alleyway hoping that no one will ever find out that he played with pokemon cards and that no one will ever connect this colossal blunder to him.

In his defense, he thought Decku could only summon Duel Monsters.

* * *

This time it's Bakugou’s turn to be kidnapped.

Hands was going to have him tied up, but Bakugou argued that there was no way he’s going to be a sitting duck in the chances of his friends rescuing them. Hands was going to argue that hostages aren’t supposed to bargain until Misty hushed him with a “Bewear”.

So Bakugou gets to lounge around the bar freely, but in return there’s a few villains with emission type quirks keeping an eye on him. He begins pulling out his deck and looks at the illustrations to pass the time

“Hey you, Sensei wants to talk to you”

Hands brought in a laptop with some bandaged dude on screen. Before the little video feed of the man in bandages begins speaking, Bakugou opens his mouth.

“I’m bored. If you play Duel Monsters and have a round with me, I’ll consider what you have to say.”

* * *

“-and now I will summon Anatsu in attack mode. He attacks your Little Kuriboh, ending my turn.”

Sensei leans back in his chair feeling incredibly smug. He used to be a reigning champion back in the day when after Seto Kaiba died in an unfortunate accident and Yugi Moto retiring from Duel Monsters to develop his own game. It wasn’t a bad game to tell the truth, but it wasn’t as popular as Duel Monsters once was.

This greenhorn has nothing against him.

The boy smirked which sends a feeling of dread down his spine as he begins the assault.

Four scapegoats tokens are placed onto the field whom are quickly discarded in favour of summoning Firewall Dragon to the field in the extra monster slot.

The blond then normal summons Trickstar Lilybell, a girl wielding a hand bell with ridiculously long pink pig-tailed hair, to the field and uses her to directly attack his life points. Then special summons Trickstar Lycoris, another girl who looked like an anime idol, onto the field behind Firewall Dragon.

Lilybell is bounced back into the boy’s hand due to Lycoris’s special effect as he uses her to attack his Anatsu and sending herself to the graveyard.

Sensei can feel the sweat rolling down the back of his neck, déjà vu washing over the man.

“Because of Firewall Dragon’s special infinite effect, I can summon Lilybell to the field again to attack your life points directly which in turn I use her special effect to special summon Lycoris back from the graveyard and directly onto the field and Lilybell bounces back into my hand-“

“No.”

“Which I then have Lycoris attack your monster again-“

_“No.”_

“And because of how I positioned my card on the field behind Firewall dragon, I can re-summon-“

_“NO!”_

“Lilybell onto the field and attack your life points directly aga-“

The screen goes blank as Sensei kicked his desk over and broke his computer in a fit of rage.

On the other side of town, the group of villains stay silent as Bakugou hums with joy while he collects his cards from the table.

* * *

“So you mean to tell me that my number one enemy just-? He didn’t tell you what he planned for you in the end?” All Might asked as Bakugou Katsuki is wrapped in an emergency blanket by a kind firefighter dispatched during the successful rescue attempt.

Bakugou shrugged, “I guess I traumatized him. It’s not hard to believe since I trounced him so easily.”

Far off to the side All Might can pick up “savage” and “anime girls” from Midoriya as the teen talks animatedly to the rest of the young ragtag group of heroes-to-be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for beta-ing this giant joke of a fic, OHSQUASH! Everyone please head on over to their AO3 and check our their fics!


End file.
